


The Best Friend I Got

by twinkofficial



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Just best friends, Legit just porn, M/M, PWP, Riding, Rimming, Smut, TMH era, The beginning is trash, Top Harry, i guess?, idk how to tag, just make it to the smut you’ll be fine, oh they arent dating, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkofficial/pseuds/twinkofficial
Summary: It's 2012 and Harry and Louis are best friends who also have sex. That's it.





	The Best Friend I Got

**Author's Note:**

> hey if youre seeing this, this was my first experience with smut so please be nice! I was toying with the idea of this for a while (because i fucking miss 2012 everything was so easy) so i whipped this up real quick. Its literally just smut so enjoy!!!!!!!

Typically, when the boys had a promo shoot scheduled for the day, there was no telling when they’d finish and get to go home. The more they wanted to leave, the longer it seemed they had to stay.

Harry squinted, his eyes aching from the constant flash of the camera that didn’t seem to leave him alone. The noise of a bang and a crash rang from somewhere down the hall, followed by a cackle belonging to Niall. Liam could be heard scolding him for whatever it was he broke, and Zayn was off somewhere getting his hair fixed for the third time that day. Across the room sat Louis, curled up on a couch scrolling through his phone, still wearing the outfit their stylists had squeezed them into that afternoon. 

The camera flashed again without warning, causing Harry to blink and the photographer to groan. 

“The sooner you get it together, the sooner you can leave.” Paul stood off to the side, out of frame from the cameras view. 

“One of these shots has  _ got _ to be good,” Harry hated whining about work, he knew he was lucky to be the center focus of a photoshoot at all. “We’ve been at it for hours.”

Paul and the photographer made eye contact, before subtly nodding at one another. “Alright, let’s wrap it up for today. Go change Harry.” 

He tripped over his own feet slightly as he made his way to the direction of the dressing room. Niall ran full force into him, grabbing him by the shoulders. “We’re done?” He barely waited for Harry to nod in response before whooping and running the other direction. 

“Slow down Niall, we just need a few more of Zayn, then you’ll all be free to go.” Rang Paul’s voice in the distance.  As far as Harry was concerned, he was off duty for the day. 

The tight button up shirt they had glued Harry into that day left little room to the imagination, and his fingers found it difficult to undo all the buttons. They had it done up all the way to the neck, and he was too busy tugging at the seams of the shirt to notice the figure who appeared in the doorway. 

“Haz? Are they done with you?” Louis stood in the door frame, having somehow managed to change out of his own outfit, and into a much more comfortable looking tee shirt and soft, grey sweatpants. 

Harry’s hands dropped down a few buttons, taking his time in undoing them. “Yeah, they need a few more of Zayn and then we’ll be good to go Paul says.” 

Louis hummed in response as he made his way further into the dressing room, propping himself up on the wooden counter in front of the mirror. Harry had just finally made his way to the last button, and he let the shirt slide off his shoulders, fluttering it’s way to the floor. He felt Louis’ gaze on him as he went to undo his belt, the metal of the buckle clanking was the only noise in the room. After peeling off his pants he was stood clad in his boxers. The day had been long, the outfit a bit uncomfortable, and the ring lights from the cameras had made him almost unbearably hot. “Do you think I’d have time for a shower?”

Louis’ eyes had been on him the whole time. “No, but I think you’d have time to get me something from the vending machine.” He flashed Harry his most winning smile, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

“Fine.” Harry didn’t care to argue, knowing no matter what he would give in. He always gave in to Louis. He exited the room, still only wearing his boxers and a pair of socks, Louis’ eyes hot on his back the whole time. When he came back, enough snacks for the two of them in his hands, he found Louis in the same place, his knees curled up to his chest and his head resting on them, focusing on the phone in his hand. His attention was brought back to reality by Harry’s padded footsteps walking by him, to where his clothes were laid on the long counter. 

"Can I come over after this?” Louis barely looked up from his phone as he said it. 

Harry shook his tee shirt around, attempting to remove the wrinkles, before flashing an easy smile in Louis’ direction. “Yeah, course. Always.”

Louis smiled back at him before turning his attention back to his phone. Harry finished getting dressed and as if on cue, Liam popped his head into the room. “Zayn’s almost done lads. A car is picking us up in the back.” 

Harry gave the boy a thumbs up, and he disappeared down the hall again. He spun around while furrowing his brow, trying to remember where he had placed his shoes. After looking in every corner of the room twice, he spoke up. “Lou, have you seen my trainers?” 

“Under the couch.” Louis didn’t even look up from his phone this time.

Harry bent over, blindly feeling around under the couch until he found them. When he finished putting them on, Louis slid his way off the counter and made his way to the door, looking over his shoulder at Harry expectantly, waiting for Harry to follow. Harry usually followed him everywhere anyways. 

Niall was the first one stood outside alone, until he was joined by Louis and Harry. Liam was next out the door, with Zayn on his tail, both boys looking worn and exhausted. They all huddled together for a few moments, quietly giving each other fond, soft, smiles and chatting about the things they had planned for the days ahead of them. 

Eventually, Paul seemed to appear out of thin air, and they were all being ushered into a blacked out escalade. Harry got in first, and he didn’t flinch when Louis dropped heavy in the seat next to him, halfway in his lap. As the other boys filed in, Harry ran his nose along the top of Louis’ head, his fluffy hair tickled his face, and Harry couldn’t help but chuckle as he inhaled quietly, Louis’ scent taking over his senses for a brief moment. His hair was freshly washed and smelled faintly of hair spray. Louis must have sensed the attention on him, as he leaned his body deeper into Harry, his head falling on to his shoulder. Niall, who was sat next to Louis, groaned low, before chuckling. “You guys are annoying.” 

Louis took the opportunity to elbow him in the ribs, sinking deeper into Harry’s side. It seemed like it took forever to pull up past the gates of the neighborhood they all resided in. Harry perked up slightly as the car pulled up to his driveway first, and Louis did the same. They both clambered out of the car, saying goodbye to their boys and Paul, and thanking the driver.

Harry found his keys in his pocket, slowly, like he did most things, and trudged his way to the front door, Louis somehow already standing there impatiently. He flashed a dimpled grin in the boys direction as he made steady work of unlocking the door, and as soon as he had nudged it open with his foot, he found himself being pressed up against the closest wall available. 

Louis’ delicate hands were spread out on his chest and his face was now in the crook of Harry’s neck, breathing hotly into his ear. “Thank God we’re home, the only thing I could think about all day was how badly I wanted to ride you.” He pressed his crotch against Harry’s thigh, the feeling of his hard cock making Harry shudder slightly.

“Knew there was a reason you wanted to come over, you little shit,” Harry ran his hands slowly down Louis’ back, stopping at the curve of his ass, letting them linger there. He smirked as Louis softly kissed his neck. “You just wanted me to fuck you.” 

Louis pulled back slightly to look at him, his face was slightly pink and his pupils were wide. He licked his lips, which were already wet with spit before saying, “Well? Are you gonna get on with it then?”

Instead of replying, Harry just grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him harshly for their first kiss of the evening. Louis made a soft noise in surprise, before pushing his face into Harry’s hard, opening his mouth in the middle of the kiss. Harry did the same, and he kept one hand on Louis’ neck while the other stayed at his ass, gripping hard. The heat radiating off of Louis’ body and onto his front had made him just as hard and just as horny as Louis seemed to be.

Louis was standing on his toes now, trying to deepen the kiss as much as he could, and he had just started to succeed when Harry pulled him back, hand still firm on the nape of his neck. “My room. Go.” He didn’t need to say anything else, as Louis whimpered, barely audible, before turning straight for the direction of Harry’s room. Before he could walk forward completely, Harry pulled him close again, this time by the back of his shirt, and stood behind him to whisper in his ear, “Gonna fuck you so good Louis. Just you wait.” Harry nudged him forward again. 

Louis didn’t even turn around to look at him when he said, “I’d like to see you try.”

It didn’t really make sense, given the position they were in. There is no way the night would end without Harry fucking him into oblivion, and they both knew it. That thought though, would never stop Louis from teasing Harry, no matter how good he gave it to him.

Louis disappeared up the stairs, and Harry took his time with meeting him there. He made sure to relock the front door, and peer at himself in the mirror hung above the sink in his first floor bathroom, before stepping up the stairs two at a time. He pushed open his bedroom door and the sight he was met with made his jaw go slack. 

Louis was in the middle of Harry’s king size bed, his shirt had been removed but he still had his sweatpants on, the red tip of his cock stuck snuggly in between his waistband and his stomach. He left them on, because he knew how much Harry enjoyed to take them off himself. Louis had kicked his shoes off carelessly in the middle of the room, and Harry almost tripped on them as he stumbled towards his bed, towards Louis.

Their lips were drawn together again immediately, and both boys groaned into each others mouths, warm breath creating goosebumps over both of their skin. Harry was on his knees, leaning down into Louis who was supporting himself with his arms behind his back, pressed into the mattress. It was then that Louis grabbed Harry by the drawstring of his sweats, pulling him down next to him on the bed. Harry’s head hit the pillow, his curls messily splayed against the pillowcase.

“We playing rough today, baby?” Harry reached over to brush his fingers over the hair that fell over Louis’ forehead.

“Shut up.” Was all Louis said as he climbed over Harry, stopping once he was tucked in between Harry’s thighs, his fingers playing with the waistband of Harry’s pants needily. 

Harry looked down as Louis concentrated, his gaze on the tent of Harry’s hard length, still fiddling with the elastic waistband. From this angle, you could see how long his eyelashes looked when he blinked, displaying shadows onto his cheekbones. He reached out and stroked his thumb over Louis’ slightly swollen lips. “You can take them off if you want, sweetheart.” 

The other boys eyes snapped back up to look at him. “I know I can, Harry, would you shut up?”

The reply was weak and didn’t hold much power, and Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. He tapped Louis’ cheek with his index finger, and he made sure to say the next thing he wanted in a slow, quiet drag, one he specifically used for when him and Louis were together like this. “Said you wanted to ride me? Come ride my face Lou, wanna taste you.” 

He felt Louis flinch a bit, and his hand was batted away from Louis’ face, but it didn’t matter. There was no hiding the glimmer in the boys eyes at what Harry had just. Louis stared at him, almost fascinated, before he reached out to pull at the collar of Harry’s shirt. His breathing sounded restricted and he swallowed before whispering, “Off. Please.” weakly into the air.

Harry sat up, Louis still between his legs, and took the shirt off using one hand to pull it from the back of his neck. He let it fall to the floor as he felt Louis’ nails scratch as his chest, dangerously close to his nipples. He pulled him in for a swift kiss, so desperate their teeth clinked together, before pushing him back. “Get up here.”

Louis let out a desperate noise again and sat backwards, taking in Harry’s shirtless figure. His stomach tightened when he noticed Louis’ warm gaze, muscles flexing, and he hummed softly as he reached out to help Louis out of his pants. They landed somewhere off to the side, and Louis was now naked between Harry’s legs. He looked to Harry again, a bit desperate, as if to ask for permission before he slid up Harry’s body, turning the other direction. Harry’s line of vision was now completely being taken up by Louis’ ass, and he almost moaned out loud at the sight. Louis’ still socked feet were tucked just under Harry’s ribs, and he bent over to rest his cheek on Harry’s upper thigh. 

“Holy shit baby, look at you,” Harry moved to wrap his fingers tightly on the bone of Louis’ hips, hoping he felt every squeeze. Louis seemed to burrow deeper into Harry in embarrassment, his hard cock stuck between his belly and Harry’s torso. The friction on his cock made him squirm a bit, and Harry keened in response. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

Harry always made sure to take the time to tease the other boy. He pressed one hand between Louis’ ass now, spreading it to reveal his hole. With his other hand still gripping Louis’ hipbone, he pulled him backwards so he was now barely hovering over Harry’s face. His breath ghosted hot over his hole, and he felt Louis shudder above him, and go to squeeze his knee. They stayed like that for a moment, before Louis spoke up quietly, “I-- Please Harry.” It was barely audible from Harry’s position.

“What was that? Gonna have to speak up baby. Tell me what you want. You know I always give it to you anyway.”

“Don’t make me say it again.” Louis grumbled, slightly louder this time, pressing his cock to Harry’s stomach harder, chasing the friction it gave him. 

“Gonna have to make you say it again baby. How else am I gonna know what you want? Wanna give you whatever it is that you want love, all you have to do is tell me. You gonna do that for me?” Harry’s voice rang out low, every time he exhaled onto Louis’ skin the boy on top of him shook in anticipation. Harry began to run his thumb lightly over Louis’ puckered hole as he waited for what he wanted to hear. 

Louis was practically shaking by now. “Please, Harry. Touch me.” His voice was wobbly, but louder this time, and that was all Harry needed.

He gave no warning as he leaned in to lick the first long, fat, stripe over Louis hole. He pinched Louis’ side harder, holding him down on his tongue. Louis let out a cry of relief as Harry licked him, not even taking time to breath, desperate to taste Louis withering on top of him. It went on slowly, the heat between them rising for a few minutes now, before Louis palmed Harry’s cock through the outline of his pants. Harry couldn’t help but buck up his hips slightly, now realizing that his cock was practically leaking with pre-cum, and had been aching to be touched this entire time. Louis felt Harry’s eagerness at the brush of his hand, and desperate to make the boy underneath him feel as good as he was feeling in that moment, pulled his pants down as far as he could. It turned out to be mid thigh, which was good enough when he saw Harry’s cock bounce free right near his face.

“You gonna suck my cock while I eat you?” Harry muttered, mouth still attached to Louis’ hole, spit covering his chin. “Gonna get it nice and wet so you can ride me after?”

That made Louis moan out loud, and immediately he leaned forward to lick a line from the base of Harry’s cock to the tip. At that, Harry used his hand that wasn’t on Louis’ hip to smack him on the ass, the spot where his hand met the skin flushing red. “Don’t tease me Lou, you know I hate to be teased.” 

Louis ignored him again. Instead he wrapped his mouth around the head of Harry’s cock now, and sunk his head down almost impossibly slow, humming slightly so Harry could feel the vibrations through his body. Harry immediately went back to work, lapping his tongue slow and lazily on Louis’ skin. Eventually, Louis picked up speed with his mouth, and he was taking Harry so deeply into his throat he gagged slightly every time he went all the way down.

The noises coming from his mouth, stuffed with cock, were driving Harry crazy. He began to trace Louis’ hole with the tip of his middle finger, in slow circles, asking for permission. Louis noticed instantly, and pulled his lips from Harry, creating a popping noise in the air, spit dribbling down from his mouth. He tried his best to look at Harry from the position they were in, over his shoulder. “Yes Haz, please just fucking do it. Want to fuck you so bad. Need to.” 

The desperateness in his voice made Harry want to come then and there. Instead of doing that though, he reached blindly for the drawer of his nightstand, knowing he’d find lube in there. When Louis heard the cap open, he took Harry into his mouth again, deepthroating him and moaning around the base. He was driving Harry mad, and that’s why he gave no warning before sticking his middle finger into Louis, all the way down to the second knuckle. Louis had to pull off his cock in order to cry into the air again, but Harry didn’t mind, seeing Louis stretched tightly around his fingers was just as pleasing as anything else Louis could give him. He worked Louis open as fast as he could without hurting him, while the other boy laid his head back down on Harry’s thigh, letting out desperate cries every time Harry fucked his finger into him. Harry had just added a second finger, when he felt Louis pull away from him. He tried to stop him, to pull him back down by his hips, but he was already out of reach. Louis turned himself around completely and held himself over Harry now, each of his arms straining to keep him afloat, one on each side of Harry’s head. “Please just let me ride you, please, I don’t care if it hurts, I--I need you. Need your cock. Please.” Louis voice was shaking and he ducked down to kiss Harry, both of their mouths still slick with saliva. 

Harry considered the way Louis hovered over him, lips completely red and swollen now, pink cheeked, with his hair sticking static in every direction. He looked fucking beautiful, which must’ve been why Harry moaned into the kiss, “Go slow baby, ride me.” 

Louis sighed in relief and he sat back slightly, running his hand over his own cock once before positioning himself above Harry. Harry grabbed onto his ankles to steady him, and they made eye contact as Louis took Harry’s cock into his hands, lining it up to his still wet hole. Harry squeezed his ankles harder. “The lube love. Be careful, don’t want to hurt you.”

Louis reached for the lube that was discarded next to Harry’s head on the pillow. “You could never hurt me. Never.” It was as if he was almost saying it to himself. 

The lube felt cold on Harry’s cock at first, until Louis sunk down onto it slowly, teasing, both boys throwing their heads back in pleasure. Harry moved his hands from Louis’ ankles, back to his hips, his favorite place to hold. There were already bruises forming there, and Harry let out a satisfied noise again as Louis found his rhythm. It started slow as it always does, but eventually Louis picked himself up almost completely off of Harry, and when he sank back down and cried out hard, squeezing his eyes closed, Harry knew it meant he had just brushed against his prostate. Harry used his hands on his waist to help him do it again and again, both of their breathing picking up, the sound of skin on skin obnoxiously ringing in the room. Harry knew he had hit Louis’ prostate again, when he fell forward onto Harry’s chest, each of his forearms over Harry’s head. Louis was getting louder and louder every second, his soft whimpers had turned to cries. “Shh baby it’s okay I got you. Bet I’m making you feel so good huh? You’re making me feel so good now sweetheart, you look so good on my cock. I’m gonna come soon and it’s all because of you baby.” Harry’s words came out choppy due to Louis still bouncing on his cock, taking sharp breaths in between his words.

At that Louis let out a loud sob, his body now visibly shaking. He pressed his forehead against Harry’s, the movement of his hips becoming more harsh and rapid. A tear fell from Louis’ cheek onto Harry’s chin, and he pulled the boy even closer, their noses now nuzzling. “You’re my best friend Lou. I got you. Let go.”

Louis eyes rolled back as he moaned directly into Harry’s mouth. “Best friend. You’re my best friend.” It was soft, almost getting lost in the noise of their skin crashing together.

Suddenly, Harry couldn’t take it. Wanting nothing more than to make this boy come, he wrapped both of his arms behind Louis back and flipped them over in one steady motion, his cock never even exiting Louis. Louis’ back hit the bed, and Harry placed his hands on either side of Louis’ head to support himself while he fucked the boy underneath him into the mattress. Louis tried to grab onto whatever it was he could find. First, he twisted his hands into the sheets on the bed, but the constant feeling of Harry repeatedly slamming into his prostate over and over became too much and he instead found himself clawing at Harry’s back. Harry leaned forward to nip at the soft skin of Louis’ neck never changing his pace, before he leaned forward to whisper hotly into Louis’ ear. “Come for me.”

The feeling of Harry completely engulfing him was enough for Louis to finally let it all go as he released all over his own stomach, tears freely rolling down his cheeks. His sobs quieted down into whimpers, and when Harry looked up to see Louis face, tear stained and red and completely blissed out, he felt his orgasm coming too. He pulled out just in time to aim directly for the puddle of cum already on Louis’ stomach. He collapsed next to Louis to avoid the mess of cum, and threw his arm over Louis’ chest in a protective manner. “That was,” he kissed Louis’ tear stained cheek, “Amazing baby. You were so good. My best friend.” 

Louis eyelids looked heavy, and he blinked blearily at Harry. “My best friend.” He repeated. 

Harry took the courtesy to clean them both up, while Louis stayed in bed, still coming down from his post orgasm high. The room was quiet, but not at all awkward, and Harry excitedly climbed back into his bed once he was all finished. He pulled the duvet up over them, and intertwined his legs with Louis, who sighed contently. It was silent for a while, and Harry was happy, and almost asleep when he heard Louis speak up again.

“Harry?”

“Yes Lou?”

“I don’t think best friends fuck each other like that.” 

Harry just blinked. “I suppose you’re right. But we’re not like other best friends, I don’t think. Right?”

Louis snuggled closer into Harry’s chest. “Right.”

Without another word from either boy, they both fell asleep in each others arms, just like that. And if they woke up in the middle of the night to do it all again, whispering  _ best friends  _ softly into each others ears, no one would know but them.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought! thank you so much for reading :) Leave a thumbs up if you love 2012 larry as much as me pls


End file.
